Mobito Uchiha
Allgemeines Mobito Uchiha ist einer der einzigen Überlebenden 'der Uchiha Ausrottung. Er war immer bester der Akademie und galt als das Genie Konohas, da er alle Maßstäbe des davor Dagewesenen sprengte und selbst die Uchiha (mit Ausnahme Meisterin Mitachi) übertraf. Außerdem wird er als 4. stärkster Ninja der Welt Yard War betrachtet. Er ist der jüngere Sohn des Kirdne Uchiha und somit der Bruder von Shisui Uchiha. Sein einziges Ziel ist es Frieden in die Ninjawelt zu bringen, da Itachi ihn dafür am Leben ließ. Charakter Mobito ist zu Beginn von Yard War ein verschlossener Einzelgänger, der versuchte mit allen Mitteln an Macht zu kommen, um der Welt Frieden zu bringen. Sein Charakter ändert sich wären der Zeit unter Mitachi und er merkt, dass er Mitstreiter für seinen Plan braucht. Dennoch ist ihm sein Ziel sogar so wichtig, dass er dafür Nuke-Nin wird und kriminellen Organisationen beitritt. Künste Do-Jutsu *Sharingan: **Iatsu Sharingan **Gen-Jutsu Sharingan **Magen: Kyouten Chiten **Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu **Magen: Moeru Karada Kami no Jutsu **Izagini **Izanami *PM: **Amaterasu **Tsukoyomi **Susanoò **Kotoamatsukami Nin-Jutsus Katon: *Katon: Endan *Katon Dai Endan *Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku *Katon: Gokakyuu *Katon: Goukamesshitsu *Katon: Gouryuuka *Katon: Haisekishou *Katon Ninpo Hibashiri *Hi no Maki *Katon: Housenka no Jutsu *Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni *Katon: Karyuu Endan *Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu *Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu Raiton: *Chidori *Chidori Eisou *Chidori Nagashi *Chidori Senbon *Chidori Kouken *Chidori Raimei *Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana *Juin Chidori *Habataku Chidori *Kirin *Raiden *Raijuhashiri no Jutsu *Raiton Kage Bunshin *Raiton Shuriken no Jutsu Enton: *Enton: Kagutsuchi *Kouen no Tate Sonstige: *Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Schlange, Falke **Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka **Jagei Jubaku **Souja Sousai no Jutsu **Senei Jashu **Senei Ta Jashu **Mandara no Jin **Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kou no Tachi **Wiedergeburt *Shunshin no Jutsu *Kagebunshin no Jutsu *Rasengan *Juin no Jutsu Tai Jutsu: *Konoha Senpuu *Konoha Reppu *Konoha Shoufuu *Konoha Kage Byou *Renge *Ura Renge Leben Kindheit Seine Kindheit verbrachte Mobito in Konoha und erfüllte ohne auf der Ninja-Akademie zu sein für seinen Clan D, C und einmal sogar eine B Mission. Nach der Auslöschung seines Clans änderte er sein verhalten und begann nur noch zu trainieren. Die Ausmaße dieses Trainings waren so groß das er in der Glöckchenprüfung von Meisterin Mitachi sogar ein Sharingan mit zwei Tomoen besaß und Katon Jutsus auf C und B Rang beherrschte. Ausbildung zum Shinobi 'Ausbildung durch Mitachi Nach der fehlgeschlagenen Glöckchenprüfung erkannte Mitachi, nachdem sie ihnen ordentlich eingeredet hatte, das Team 5 (oder auch Augenteam) mit Mobito Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga und Yozai Zigura als ihre Schüler an. Unter ihr lernten sie nicht nur mehr Teamwork zu benutzen, sondern auch neue Jutsus wie z.B. Chidori. 'Ausbildung unter Borochimaru' Nachdem Mobito Konoha das erste Mal verlassen hatte, ging er zu Borochimaru, bei dem Mobito einen Vertrag mit den Schlangen abschloss und alle Schlangenjutsus nach einem halben Jahr beherrschte. Da Mitachi erfahren hatte, dass Mobito sich bei Borochimaru aufhielt versuchte sie ihn zurückzuholen, was daran scheiterte, dass Mobito Borochimaru besiegt hatte und schon in Kiri weilte. 'Ausbildung durch Haku d. Ä.' In dieser Station seiner Ausbildung perfektionierte er seine Nin- und Gen-Jutsus so, dass er es sogar schafte einen Trainingskampf mit Haku d. Ä. mit Gleichstand zu beenden. In Kiri trainierte Mobio außerdem seine Karft, Geschwindigkeit, Chakraregulation und Chakramenge, um mit Mitachi auch auf diesen Gebieten mithalten zu können. '2'. Ausbildung duch Mitachi Nach dem gescheiterten Überfall Mitachis auf Kirigakure der von Haku d. J. abgewehrt werden konnte, kehrte Mobito wieder nach Konoha zurück. Im Training in Mitachis verstecktem Dorf lernte Mobito einige von Mitachis eigenen Jutsus u.a. Chidogan. '2. Training unter Haku d. Ä.' In dieser Zeit lehrnt Mobito sein Mangekyu besser zu benutzen und weckt das Element Enton in sich. Mobitos Missionen Mission im Strudelreich Mobitos erste Mission besteht darin, den Abtrünigen Seki zu neutralisieren. Als sie das Dorf verlassen, werden sie von zehn Abtrünigen Shinobi angegriffen, die aus dem Wasserreich stammen. Mobito aber kann die Shinobi mit Leichtigkeit abwehren, während Mitachi sie danach zur Strecke bringt. In der ersten Konfrontation mit dem Nuke-Nin Seki Asakura sammelt Mobito erste Teamwork-Erfahrungen mit Hanabi und Yosai, mit denen sie Zeitschinden können. Später, im Kampf gegen Seki, kommt ihnen dann Mitachi zu Hilfe und Seki kann geschlagen werden. Chu-Nin Auswahlprüfung Den schriftlichen Test '''besteht Mobito, indem er per Sharingan abschreibt. Während der '''Todeswaldprüfung kämpft das Team 5 gegen viele Ame Ninja kann diese jedoch in die Flucht schlagen und bekommen so ihre Erde Schriftrolle. Da es einen Vorkampf gibt muss Mobito diesen gegen den Oto Ninja Sichimaru austragen. Provoziert duch dessen Aussagen über den Uchiha Clan will Mobito ihn töten, wird aber von Mitachi aufgehalten. In der Hauptrunde kämpft er dann gegen Amachi, einen Kusa Ninja, den er mit Leichtigkeit besiegen kann. Bei seinem zweiten Kampf kämpft er dann gegen Torifu Akamichi, den er mit einem Chidori durchbohren kann. Sein letzter Kampf trägt er gegen seine Team Kollegin Hanabi aus. Als er sie mit Chidori verletzt, wird der Kampf beendet. Obwohl er den Kampf gegen Hanabi gewann, wird nicht er Chu-Nin, sondern sie. Was ihn schließen lässt, dass er in Konoha keine Zukunft hat. Nach dem Kampf verlässt Mobito Konoha das erste Mal, um sich Borochimaru anzuschließen. Über diese Zeit ist nicht viel bekannt. Spionage Mission in Konoha Als Mitachi Mobito bei Borochimaru sucht, besiegt er diesen und geht nach Kiri. Dort bekommt er die Mission, Konoha auzuspionieren und nutzt Mitachis Angriff auf Kiri, um vorläufig nach Konaha zurückzukehren. Da erfüllt er als Chu-Nin Missionen für Konoha. Eine Mission in Kirigakure enttarnt ihn, aber er kann dorthin fliehen. Operation Sandsturm Einige Zeit später griff Kirigakure mit Mobito Suna in der Operation Sandsturm, während der Chu-Nin Prüfung, an. Mobito gehört zu dem Team, das den Kage Gaara angreift. Da er mit den Wachen beschäftigt ist, tötet Haku d. J. Gaara nach einem kurzen Kampf. Durch die Strategie den Angriff so aussehen zu lassen, als ob es ein Aufstand von Nuke-Nin gewesen wäre, wird Tonbei Marionetten Kazekage, da er von Kiri kontroliet wird. Operation Blitzgewitter Mit einer ähnlichen Taktik griffen Kiris Oi-Nin auch Kumo an. Hier sollte Mobito sein können unter Beweis stellen und bekam den Auftrag den Raikagen Ê auszuschalten. Als der Raikage Mobito in bemerkte, aktivierte er sofort seine Raitonrüstung, womit er Mobitos Chidori abfangen konnte. Um eine ähnliche Geschwindigkeit zu besitzen, aktivierte Mobito sein Juin auf der 2. Stufe, was in einem Chidori v.s. Rariatto endete. Nachdem die beiden Kontrahenten weggeschleudert wurden, griffen Ê s Leibwächter in den Kampf ein. Trotz der Tatsche das die vier Jo-Nin waren, vernichtete Mobito sie mit einem Chidori Eisoi und konnte jedoch die darauffolgenden Nin - Tai Jutsus des Raikagen nur noch mit Susanoò parieren. Mobito aktivierte nun Tsukoyomi durch den entstandenen Sichtkontakt, was das Todesurteil des Raikagen war. Nach dem Sieg über Kumo wurde Sari Ryuho als Marionetten Raikagin eingesetzt. Flucht aus Kiri Nach dem Kampf mit Ê besuchte Mobito auf geheis des toten Itachis das Clanversteck des Uchiha Clans im Feuerreich. Dort fand er, nach längerem Suchen, eine Schriftrolle, in der das Tsuki-no-Me gelehrt wurde. Duch dieses Gen Jutsu brauchte er nicht mehr die Friedenspläne von Haku d. Ä. zu unterstützen, sondern konnte jetzt seinen eigenen Weg zum Frieden gehen. Er brach um Mitternacht auf, da er vermutete, dass die Wachen am Tor sich gerade abwechselten. Durch die Ablösung kam er wie geplant einfach über die Mauer. Der Mizukage beobachtete den Fluchtversuch durch seine Glaskugel und befahl einem Oi-Nin Trupp die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, den Gegner zu stoppen und wenn möglich zu stoppen. Daraufhin waffnete er sich und verfolgte Mobito persönlich. Der Nichts ahnende Mobito machte am Rand der Hauptinsel eine Pause, als es plötzlich zu regnen begann - das Hijutsu Kirisame. Daraufhin war er plötzlich in einem Nebel gefangen und er hörte das Sirren von Senbons woraufhin er sein Schwert zog und alle parierte. Was er aber nicht hörte waren die Wasserpeitschen, die seine Arme und Beine umschlangen und ihn so bewegungsunfähig machten. Da Mobito nicht vorhatte wieder nach Kiri zugehen, aktivierte er Chidori Nagashi und besiegte so 4 der 5 Oi-Nin. Der Truppenführer setzte nun das Jutsu der Wasserdrachenbombe ein, welche Mobito mit einem Chidori durchschnitt und den Truppenführer schwer verletzte. Jetzt traf Haku d.Ä.ein. Haku d. Ä. vs Mobito Haku schaut die besiegten Oi-Nin rechts und links von ihm an und plötzlich stehen er mit Mobito Rücken an Rücken. Haku greift mit einem vergifteten Kunai in einer Drehbewegung Mobito an; dieser kann diese Attacke aber leicht abwehren. Doch Haku bricht Mobitos Block und kommt mit seinem Kunai Mobito gefährlich nahe. Dieser kann den Angriff aber mit seinem Kusanagi abwehren. Haku stößt sich vom Boden ab und versetzt Mobito einen Tritt ins Gesicht. Er kann sich jedoch halten und will Haku mit seinem Schwert abstechen, doch kann Haku ihn an seiner Kleidung packen und wirft Mobito zu Boden. Mobito steht sofort wieder auf und beginnt Fingerzeichen für ein Chidori zu formen. Er rast auf Haku zu, bleibt jedoch kurz vor ihm stehen und schlägt mit seinem Chidori auf den Boden. Von seiner Hand aus breitet sich das Chidori in Richtung Haku aus. Dieser erschafft ein Windschwert mit dem er die Blitze pariert und wird in diesem Moment von Mobito durch sein Kusanagi von hinten angegriffen. Doch plötzlich steht Haku auf einem Baum hinter ihm. Haku lobt Mobito, dass er viel stärker geworden sei. Haku will Mobito noch weiter hinhalten, doch wird dieser kurzerhand von Mobito durch den Baum erstochen. Mobito hatte ein Gen-Jutsu ausgeführt. Doch Haku der den Angriff voraussah, hatte im Vorhinein das Jutsu des Wasseraustausches angewandt, weshalb Mobito ihn gar nicht wirklich verletzen konnte. Mobito meint Haku soll mit den Spielereien aufhören und versuchen ihn mit seiner ganzen Kraft zu töten. Mobito zieht seinen Regenumhang aus und macht sich bereit für den finalen Kampf. 2. Runde Mobito greift an seine Handgelenke, wo er durch 2 Siegel Shuriken beschwört und wirft diese auf Haku. Haku holt aus seinem Mantel ebenfalls einen Shuriken hervor, wirft es auf Mobito und wendet das Shuriken Kagebushin no Jutsu an. Hunderte von Shuriken fliegen durch die Luft und wehren sich gegenseitig ab. Am Ende stürmen beide Gegner aufeinander zu. Mobito will sein Kusanagi benutzten und Haku ein vergiftetes Kunai doch halten beide den jeweils anderen auf und halten sich gegenseitig fest. Plötzlich erscheint hinter Haku ein weiterer Haku der offensichtlich ein Wasserdoppelgänger ist. Der Wasserdoppelgänger wirft 3 Kunais auf Mobito doch diese werden von anderen 3 Kunais abgehalten, die von einem Schattendoppelgänger Mobitos geworfen wurden. Allerdings lassen Mobito und Haku ihre Bushins explodieren und gewinnen so Abstand. Als sich der Rauch auflöst steht Mobito mit einem Fuuma Shuriken vor Haku den er daraufhin wirft. Dieser versucht den Shuriken mit einem Kunai abzuwehren doch Mobito benutzte Chidori auf den Shuriken womit dieser durch Hakus Kunai und Haku selbst durchgeht. Jedoch nutzte dieser wieder das Jutsu des Wassertausches blieb aber durch das Chidori geschockt. Diese Zeit nutzte Mobito um ihn mit seinem Kusanagi anzugreifen doch ein Oi-Nin wirft sich darzwischen. Den Augenblick nutzt Haku um sich zu entladen. Mobito beschwört einen weiteren Fuuma Shuriken den er auf Haku wirft. Haku erkennt das im Schatten des einen Shuriken noch ein zweites versteckt ist und springt gekonnt zwischen beiden hindurch. Aber einer der Shuriken verwandelt sich plötzlich in Mobito und greift mit Chidori scharfer Speer von hinten an. Plötzlich ist Haku wieder verschwunden und gesteht von einem Baum aus, dass er Mobito unterschätzt habe. Mobito bejaht dies und setzt nun sein Juin 2 ein und tritt Haku durch einen schnellen Kick von hinten vom Baum. Mobito formt ein Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu das er auf den am Boden knieenden Haku abfeuert. Dieser springt in die Luft wird daraufhin aber von Mobito mit einem weiteren Chidori attackiert. Haku bricht durch die Baumkrone und feuert nun selbst ein Feuer-Jutsu auf Mobito. Diesen Angriff kann er aber mit einem seiner Flügel des verfluchten Mals abwehren. Der Kampf wird auf den Bäumen weitergeführt und beide feuern gleichzeitig ein Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu aufeinander. Mobitos Feuer-Jutsu scheint zu dominieren und kommt Haku immer näher. Haku konzentriert sich und löscht das Feuer mit Sujin Heki. Jetzt wendet Haku ein verstärktes Suiton: Suiryuuben direkt auf Mobito an. Dieser versucht auszuweichen, wird dann aber doch noch erwischt. Haku nähert sich seinem durchlöchertem ehemaligem Schüler, der sich aber durch Borochimarus Fähigkeit, ein Ersatzobjekt (in diesem Fall sich selbst) zu erschaffen, in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Daraufhin wird der auf einer Baumkrone stehende Haku mit Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu angegriffen und kann diesem nur knapp entkommen. Mobito erklärt Haku, dass nun gleich alles vorbei sei, da er eine Technik anwenden werde, die, genau wie Suiton: Suiryuuben, ihr Ziel nie verfehlt. Da die Bäume durch den Kampf zerstört wurden, kann man den Himmel sehen, der dunkel geworden ist, da sich viele Gewitterwolken zusammengetan haben. Mobito lässt gewaltige Blitze aufkommen, die sich zu seinem Kirin zusammen tun, auf Haku zusteuern und den gesamte Wald zerstören. Als Mobito aus den Trümmern aufsteht, glaubt er gewonnen zu haben, doch hört er plötzlich die Stimme seines Meisters, der ihn fragt ob dies die beste Kunst war, die Mobito hat. Als Mobito sich umdreht, sieht er, dass sein Meister tatsächlich noch lebt! Er geht vor Wut in die 2. Stufe vom Mal des Fluches. Haku steht, wenn auch angeschlagen, vor ihm, ist von einer seltsamen Person begleitet und kündigt Mobito an, dass er jetzt sein finales Jutsu, Edo Tessei, einsetzen wird. Da Mobitos Kräfte am Ende sind, sich der Himmel aufklärt und er somit Kirin nicht noch einmal einsetzen kann, sieht es für Mobito sehr schlecht aus. Jetzt meint Haku es wäre bald zu Ende. Mobito steht nun ohne Sharingan Haku gegenüber. Doch dessen Begleiter beginnt sich langsam aufzulösen. Mobito bombardiert seinen Meister nun mit unzähligen Kunais an denen Kibakufuda befestigt sind. Aber dieser ist immernoch zu stark und wehrt sie mit einer Erdmauer ab. Selbst Mobitos Kusanagi, welches er mit einer Handbewegung schweben lässt, kann nichts gegen diesen Gegner bewirken. Vor lauter Angst läuft Mobito rückwärts von Haku weg, wird jedoch von einer weiteren Erdmauer gestoppt. Haku streckt seinen rechten Arm in Richtung Mobito aus. Doch plötzlich wird der Arm von einer Chakraklinge durchschnitten und auf einem verbrannten Baum erscheint ein Samurai, der Mobito nimmt und den Moment der Verwunderung nutzt um zuverschwinden. Damit hat Haku den Kampf gewonnen. Zeit in Haki Der Samurai bringt Mobito in sein Dorf Haki. Wie sich herrausstellt heißt er Mitanni Tenno und ist der Sohn von Mifune dem Anführer des Eisenreiches. Auf die Frage warum er ihn gerettet habe, antwortet er er habe den Auftrag dazu bekommen. Er erklärt, dass Mobito sich in dem Dorf Haki befinde, welches im Bauch eines Kyuchose Krokodils liege und somit nur für auserwählte Personen betretbar sei. Daraufhin zeigt er Mobito das Dorf und geht mit ihm zu seinem Anführer. Im Haus des Anführers Hacy bekommt er ein neues Stirnband, eine Haki Chu-Nin Weste und wird zum Jo-Nin ernannt. Desweiteren wird er in der politischen Lage aufgeklärt: Haki sei verbündet mit dem Finsteris Reich und einer Organisation namens Bekatsuki. Mobito erledigt einige nicht nennenswerte Missionen für Haki. Nach einiger Zeit bekommt er den Auftrag mit Mitannis Team Fuchs die sogennanten Legendären festzunehmen. Im Team schaffen es die 5 Nija 7 Legendäre zu besiegen Nach dieser Mission verlässt Mobito Haki und geht zu Bekazuki Mitglied von Bekatsuki In seiner Zeit bei Bekatsuki arbeitet er zuerst mit Kirdne, als der dann aber Broon besiegt, auch mit Joki zusammen. Diese Zeit stellt auch den Höhepunkt der Auseinandersetzung mit Haku d. Ä. dar mit dem er sich in dieser Zeit 3 Kämpfe liefert: 2 gehen Unentschieden aus, 1 gewinnt Haku. Außerdem greift er wärend dieser Zeit so oft die Konferenzen der Kage, Feudalherren und Religionsführer an, dass die Sondereinheit des Eisenreichs die 7 Samurai ihn sucht und es zum Kampf kommt den Mobito nur knapp für sich endscheiden kann. IN BEARBEITUNG Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:M Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Konoha Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Inhalt